Will You Marry Me?
by Libquedation
Summary: A look into our favorite couples and how they became engaged. Anakin/Padme, Han/Leia, Luke/Mara
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker looked out across the lake, the fading sunlight glittering on top of it. The nerves he were feeling refused to vanish, even after he used the Force to try and calm himself.

Nothing helped.

Bouncing up on his toes, Anakin kept looking across the lake, towards the mountainous hills that swallowed up the lake. His new mechanical hand clenched and unclenched, a nervous reaction he had taken to in the few weeks since receiving it.

He had come back to Naboo to "escort Padmé back home," but in reality, they were getting married in three days.

And tonight was their first official dinner date, in which Anakin was going to ask Padméto marry him.

Yet, he was still a big ball of nerves.

More than once, he had reached out with the Force, gently rubbing against Padmé's mind, sensing her undying love for him.

He knew she would say yes, the plans were already made and everything.

So why was he more tense than a womp rat in a nexu cave?

Fiddling with the small, velvet box, Anakin opened it and looked down at the ring he had bought with his measly fortune.

It was simple, something he knew she wouldn't be able to wear much, considering there would be too many inquires if she showed up at Coruscant wearing an engagement ring but no fiancé.

But still, Anakin wanted it to be official by giving her a ring.

The skinny golden band held three gems, the middle one clear and brilliant in its pureness, the flanking gems a pristine blue, the same color as the lakes she loved so much.

Her familiar presence washed over him, and he hurriedly snapped the box closed and shoved it into his robes before spinning around. Padmé stood in the doorway, her hair down and curly around her face, which held a large smile. A simple golden dress adorned her small frame, and Anakin couldn't help but stare.

"You look…beautiful." He whispered to her. Padmé smiled and looked away, before meeting his eyes again.

"You look mighty handsome as well, Annie." She said, that smile still plastered on her face. Anakin laughed at her statement.

"Even though I'm wearing the same clothes I always wear and didn't even brush my hair." He said while laughing. Padmé shook her head at him.

"You're always handsome." She said to him, smiling still. Anakin couldn't keep it up anymore, and he crossed the balcony and pressed her against him, placing a soft kiss on her lips that she eagerly returned.

"Come on, let's go eat." He said slowly, backing away from her lips a little bit to gauge her reaction. Her eyes slowly opened, full of love and lust. But she nodded, taking his mechanical hand in hers and dragging him behind her into the house.

"You made me dinner?" Anakin asked, incredulous, as they stepped into the dining room. Padmé turned to him and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Well?" She asked, laughing, motioning towards the chairs. Anakin shook his head and pulled Padmé's chair out with the Force, then pushed it back in once she was sitting in it.

The wonderful smells of the soup and biscuits Padmé had made assaulted his nose and left Anakin helpless to protest against, so he gave in, diving into the food like he hadn't eaten in a week.

Padmé watched from the other end of the table, laughing silently into her spoon and biscuit as she watched Anakin eat.

"What?" He asked upon seeing her giggles.

"Nothing." She teased, waving her spoon around in the air. Anakin opened his mouth to ask again, but Padmé beat him to the punch. "How is it?"

"Oh, it's delicious." Anakin said with a smile, going back to eating. Padmé laughed again as they finished up their dinner.

"Okay, time for dessert?" She asked, going to rise, but Anakin stopped her by raising his hand.

"No, let me." He said, smiling, using the Force to raise all their used dishes up and place them haphazardly in the sink. Padmé shook her head.

"That never gets old for you does it?" She asked. Anakin turned to her and shook his head, a grin on his face. "Well, I still have to get dessert." She said, rising.

Padmé sensed Anakin come up behind her as she stood at the counter, her suspicions proven as she felt his arms wrap around her midsection. Leaning back into the embrace, Padmé let a sigh of happiness lose, Anakin placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Padmé." He whispered into her skin. She trembled as his lips moved across her exposed shoulder.

"I love you Anakin." She responded, turning her head towards his.

Their lips connected, sending sparks down their bodies. Their hands roamed everywhere, trying to draw each other closer than they already were.

"Annie." Padmé whispered, pulling away. He looked at her questioningly, not enjoying the tears that were in her eyes.

"What's wrong Padmé?" He asked, walking her over to the sitting area near the kitchen. They took up seat on the luxurious couch.

"I'm going to be marrying the love of my life in three days, yet no one will know besides two droids." Padmé said, choking out her words.

"Oh, Padmé." Anakin whispered, pulling her in close to him, rocking her back and forth. "All we need is each other. The whole world doesn't need to know."

After a while, Padmé relaxed against Anakin, her hysteria fading. Anakin drew in a deep breath, knowing this was the moment he had been waiting for. He slowly pulled away from Padmé, calling upon the Force to calm him down.

"Annie?" Her musical voice asked as he drew his touch away completely, pulling back to the other side of the couch.

"Close your eyes Padmé." Anakin whispered. She raised her eyebrow, but complied, shutting her dark brown eyes.

Stretching out with the Force, Anakin turned down the lights, the candles that had been lit before, casting the room in a romantic glow. Slowly, he got off of the couch and knelt before Padmé.

"Open your eyes." He managed to whisper, and as she did, her breath was instantly taken away.

"Padmé, I know we are getting married in a few days, but I never officially asked you. I love you, even though I'm not supposed to, I love you with my whole being. I know it will be tough, extremely tough, but I'm willing to go through all that just to be with you. Padmé, will you marry me?"

Anakin spoke quickly, his nerves getting the best of him, and they increased tenfold as he watched Padmé's eyes water and fill with tears.

But his nerves were short lived.

Padmé nodded, a huge smile taking over her face, a few tears spilling over. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes." She said, reaching down to hug Anakin tightly. A relieved smile broke across his face, and he shakily pulled back, taking the small ring out of the box. Grasping his now-official fiancé's left hand, he deftly slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Annie, it's gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you." He said back, nuzzling his face into her neck as she flung her arms around him once more.

The couple held each other late into the night. Their utter happiness and love radiated around them all night long. You didn't need the Force to sense the emotions in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is based off of a dream I had. Weird, I know, but whatever. I personally think this proposal is my favorite, even though Luke and Mara are my favorite couple. Review! **

Han sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why won't she say yes?" He furiously asked Luke. The younger blonde Jedi shrugged, grimacing as Han glowered more. "You're supposed to know! You're her freaky Force twin brother!"

Luke smartly decided to stay quiet, trying to stay out of the ex smuggler's wrath.

"She is the most infuriating person alive! I've asked her three times in the most perfect ways imaginable to marry me, and yet she refuses to give me a straight answer! Gah, the little annoying Princess!"

Luke struggled to keep the laughter inside, but the sight of the hardened Han Solo pacing, grunting, and just downright being upset about his sister was a sight to behold.

"Don't laugh at me kid. One day, one day you'll know how stressful and hellish and awful that women are, but you'll also realize that the hell is something you'll put up with just to make them happy, and you'll realize that it sucks while being the best thing ever. So don't laugh at me, or I'll just laugh at you when you propose to your future wife."

At that, Luke burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he guffawed in the most un-Jedi way possible. Han groaned and turned, unhappily stalking towards the _Falcon's_ cockpit.

"Chewie?" The Wookie in question turned from where he was making some adjustments. "What's your advice?"

With a few growls, Chewbacca responded.

"No, I'm not going to do that. You're no help." Han clenched his hands and stalked out of the _Falcon _in general. With a yell of annoyance, he threw his hands up and slammed them down onto the railing that ran along the edge of the walkway.

"Sith, this woman is going to drive me crazy if she hasn't already."

"Mr. Solo?" The so called Nerf herder jumped and whirled around, glancing at the golden droid that had called his name.

"What Threepio?" Han asked, disgruntled.

"Princess Leia has requested your presence on the greenhouse terrace."

"Great, now I'm being summoned like an animal." Han muttered to himself, still overflowing with annoyance. But he stalked by Threepio anyway, going towards the turbo lift. Punching in the correct floor number, he fumed quietly to himself, his hand automatically going into his pocket to clench the small velvet box he carried around with him everywhere.

He was going to marry her, he knew he was. She was the love of his life, the other half of him that he had never known he was missing.

But she could still be so infuriating.

As the doors to the lift opened, Han was greeted with the scent of fresh air and outside. It was a refreshing scent, considering Coruscant had hardly anything green at al besides for the few parks and terraces here and there.

"Leia?" He asked warily.

"Over here!" She called from across the giant room. He walked among the grass and plants until he saw her leaning against the large railing that overlooked the city.

"Princess?"

She turned around and looked at him, a smile gracing her face. Without realizing it at first, Han smiled back, then abruptly shut it down, trying to remind himself that he was still annoyed with his girlfriend.

It was particularly hard to do so when she kissed him passionately.

"Whoa, what is all this about?" Han asked, pulling back and looking into Leia's dark brown eyes. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

"What is all this what about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Leia! One day, you're flightly and scared and won't tell me that you'll marry me, then the next day, you're kissing me like we are already married!"

"Han-" Leia started to talk, but Han dropped her arms and looked over the railing.

"Leia," He turned back to look at her. "I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I thought I loved the _Falcon _and Chewie more than anything else, but then I met you and I realized I would follow you anywhere. I know that I didn't really join the Alliance for a few years, but I was still there. I followed you Leia, I loved you before I even knew it myself."

Leia looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't look sad. Han turned away from her, trying to ignore the tears.

It tore into him every time he saw her cry.

"Leia, I love you more than anything. I want you in my life, forever. Leia, I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you, to officially call you mine forever and always. I would marry you anyplace and anywhere. Sith, I would even marry you here in this garden! I love you Leia."

Turning back to his girl, Han saw the tears streaming down Leia's face, and it absolutely broke his heart.

"Don't cry." He choked out, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed quietly into his shirt, clutching at the fabric along his back.

"I'm afraid Han."

He pulled back, letting her speak.

"I'm afraid. I've never been committed like this before, and it's terrifying. I know that you would never leave me, in my mind I know that, but my heart is still terrified that it will happen. It seems like everything I once loved or had faith in either left me or was destroyed."

"Leia." Han whispered, pulling her back into his chest. "Not everything has left you. Luke is here, I am here, kriff, even Chewie and the _Falcon _are here still." He felt her give a half hearted chuckle and he pulled back. "Hey, I know you like my ship, don't deny it." At that, Leia gave a real smile. Han slowly wiped the tears away from her cheeks, looking her dead in the eye.

"I know that this is scary. Every day I get more and more afraid that you will realize you can do better than a Nerf like me, but that is because I just fall more and more in love with you. Leia, I won't hurt you like that."

Leia nodded, soaking in his words, before standing up on her toes and slowly pulling his lips down onto hers.

While kissing, Han slowly lowered himself down onto Leia's level, then broke the kiss and went down on one knee in front of her. By the tear stained smile on her face, Han already knew the answer.

"Leia Organa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, pulling out the worn velvet box and opening it, presenting the simple silver and gold ring.

"Yes." she said through her tears, but this time they were tears of joy, not sadness. Han felt his heart lift up, and as soon as the ring had slipped on her finger, he stood up, the velvet box forgotten on the floor, as Han swept Leia up in his arms and twirled her around, planting a solid kiss on her lips, the first one of their engagement. It certainly wasn't going to be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of the mini series. I hope any readers enjoyed it as much as I did! Please leave a happy or mean review, any review is great! (: P.S. I know this isn't how it happened in the books, but I needed to keep up the pretense of sweet proposals haha. **

Pacing, Luke ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, using the Force calming exercises he knew to calm his nerves before Mara showed up.

Tonight marked their anniversary, and Luke had finally worked up the nerve to ask Mara to marry him. He had to keep his emotions and thoughts in check though, the whole Force connection thing could be a problem if Mara picked up an errant thought.

He made sure that the plates and silverware were straightened one last time, quickly pouring himself some water and throwing it back, trying to erase his nerves.

Upon feeling her presence at the door, Luke quickly shut down all his thoughts, bringing down the strong shields he had placed.

Answering the door, his breath was momentarily taken away by the sheer beauty of Mara. Her striking red gold hair hung loose around her, the sheer green top accenting her slight curves and frame, the black pants tucked into her boots making her legs seem long and sensual. Her lightsaber hung on her belt as well.

"Mara, you look stunning." Luke said, trying to regain all sense of intelligence back. All hope was lost when she flashed him a smile, looking him up and down.

"You don't look too bad yourself Farmboy." After a pause, she stuck our her hip. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, a smirk on her face. Luke mentally smacked himself and stepped aside, letting Mara inside, still with that humorous grin on her face.

As he led her into the dining room however, she froze, looking down at the arrangement in front of her.

"Oh, Luke." A smile graced the Jedi's face at the use of his first name; usually she called him Farmboy or Skywalker.

"Only for you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his head into her neck, gently kissing the skin there. Mara's breath hitched, and she tried to turn around and gain access to his lips, but he stopped her, pulling back.

"We need to eat Red." He said playfully, and she smacked him, before rolling her eyes and stepping towards her chair. Luke used the Force to pull it out for her, and Mara shot him a grin, using her own powers to counter his as he tried to push her chair back in.

"You little brat." He growled playfully, finally giving up. He stalked around to where she was sitting and pushed the chair in by hand instead. Mara laughed, and Luke shot her a grin.

"Always the gentleman."

"Only for you my lady." He said, dropping into a deep bow. Mara giggled, and then Luke came back, this time with two heaping plates of food balanced in his hands, two glasses of Corellian ale floating in front of him.

"The Force makes multitasking easy." Luke said to Mara's impressed face. She shook her head and reached out, snatching her own food and drink from him.

After talking over their dinner, Mara noticed that Luke was leaking nerves. She was curious, but tamped down on it, telling herself not to pry and that it was nothing.

Besides, even with their Force bond, he knew how to clamp her out sometimes.

"So Skywalker, what do you have planned for dessert?" Mara asked, leaning back in her chair, throwing an arm over the back of it and raising an eyebrow. Luke shot her a smile.

"Only your favorite. A heaping serving of the one and only Luke Skywalker."

Mara shook her head, but her shoulders shook, revealing her laughter. Luke smiled, and fidgeted in his seat again.

"Okay, seriously, what is the matter? You've been on edge all night, and it's making me paranoid." Mara said, leaning forward. Luke gulped.

"I, uh…um…I…"

"Real articulate there."

"Hey." Luke shot her a glare. "I'm kriffing nervous."

Mara cocked her head. Luke Skywalker was never nervous.

Well, except for when he told her that he loved her. And then when he asked her on a date. In that order.

And when they went to bed together for the first time.

Actually, he was nervous a lot.

"Why?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of the former Emperor's Hand.

Luke didn't answer. Instead, he moved in his seat again and looked at the ceiling, whistling a few notes.

Mara felt annoyance well up in her, so she reached over and chucked a small berry at his head. He easily evaded it, but it drew a smile from him, and Mara felt inclined to smile back, even while she picked up her fork and stabbed it in his general direction.

"If you don't tell me, I will stick this in a place you won't appreciate." She threatened, waving the fork in his face. Luke rolled his eyes.

"No you wouldn't, you love those places too much." Luke was rewarded with a slight blush from Mara, but she brushed it off.

"Seriously, Luke. What is getting your panties in a bunch?"

Calling upon the Force and quickly asking his father, Obi Wan, and Yoda to lend him some strength, Luke calmed himself. The weight of the ring in his pocket was suddenly very noticeable. But he made his decision.

Standing up, Luke stretched his hand out to Mara. She looked at him questioningly.

_**Just trust me. **_He sent through their bond, and Mara took his hand, following him into the separate room he usually used for meditation.

"Holy Sith." Mara whispered.

The lights were dimmed in the smallish room, and a few candles created a soft glow. They were reflected in the glass of the window that spanned the entire far wall, the image creating an even softer atmosphere.

Luke turned towards his red haired counterpart. She gave him a brilliant smile, and as she turned to speak, he reached out, grasping her hands and slowly dropping onto one knee.

"Mara Jade, will you marry me?" He whispered, finally lifting the shields in his mind, opening it to Mara fully.

Their minds swirled around each other, reveling in the memories, both good and bad, spanning as far back as either of them could remember. The pure _love _that bathed them caused tears to prick Mara's eyes, and even as she started to curse herself for being so soft, Luke gently reassured her that she was perfect and that she could always show her true soft self around him.

Pulling back slightly, Mara gently smacked his head for teasing her through their bond, but she saw him smile.

"Well?" He asked, nervousness showing. Mara didn't trust herself to speak without crying out of happiness, so she nodded. _**Yes, Luke, yes. Always yes. I love you. **_

_**I love you too. **_

_**Got a ring, Farmboy? **_She asked teasingly, smiling. Luke broke into a grin and reached into his pocket, drawing out the silver band. A green crystal sat in the middle of the band, just as vibrant as the emerald of her eyes. On either side, there were two smaller crystals, as bright as blue as Luke's eyes.

"Oh my." Mara breathed. "It's beautiful." She looked at him as he slipped it on her left ring finger, breaking into a giant smile.

"Not as beautiful as you Mara." Luke said, standing and pulling her into a deep kiss.


End file.
